MISSING WANTED ALONE
by alyssa the lucky bird girl
Summary: on the news paper it said there was a girl named Carissa she was kidnaped. what happens if Carissa is now Maxine and her freshman ela teacher is Carissa's mom. well sucks to be Carissa right. In a place not so far away Carissa had been kidnaped by jeb and was raised as jeb's her new name Maxine. in her first year in hschool she meets a teacher with a missing kid.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY IM STARTING ON A NEW FF THIS TIME THERE WILL BE CHAPTERS LOL. IF YOU LOOKED AT AS STRANGE AS ITS HAPPENS IM SORRY ITS JUST THAT I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO WRITE AT THE TIME. I AM ONLY 12 YEARS OLD SO THINGS WONT BE PERFECT LIKE HOW MAXINE AND HER FRIENDS WILL BE FRESHMAN LATER ON IN THE STORY IM NOT QUITE SURE HOW HIGH SCHOOL IS BECAUSE I AM IN 6TH GOOD NEWS IS THAT SUMMER VACA IS IN LIKE 2 WEEKS YAAAAAY NO MORE TOURCHER LIKE BULLYING AND CRAP (YEAH IM BULLIED BUT IF YOU SAW ME YOU WOLD BULLY ME TOO) WELL I ALWAYS HATED LONG BUT HERE I AM MAKING A LONG ONE. WELL ENOUGH OF MELETS JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE.**_

* * *

** 3RD PERSON P.O.V**

Carissa blans was born april 1998. She has brown curly hair and hazel green eyes. her proud parents are jaydn and stealla blans.

Carissa was a beautiful baby with chuncky cheecks and small hands. Her parents are blessed to have such a beautiful girl.

They took care of Carissa and never let her out of that all changed when one day at 2;30 am. well what happened was just awful stealla and jaydn had put Carissa to bed at 8;30 and went to bed at 9;00. as they were sleeping a man had opened carissas window and climbed in he swooped Carissa up in to his arms and left a note on her bed then jumped out the window. the next day stealla and jaydn has went to Carissa's room only to find it empty with a note that said.

_dear parents of this baby child._

_ by time you have gotten this note it would of been to late me and the child are already gone._

_ I am truly sorry that I have caused you pain but you guys would of never been able to take care of her._

_me and my wife have been informed of this and took the child before anything happened. so yeah good bye_

_- Carissa's new daddy and mommy_

* * *

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DO YOU LIKE DONT FORGET RNR TELL ME IF YOU LIKE DISSLIKE **_

_**QOTC WHAT IS YOUR FAVROIT THING TO DO CAN BE MORE THAN ONE ANSWER! I LIKE READING WRITING SINGING AND GOOFING OFF WITH MY FRIENDS **_


	2. 14 YEARS LATER

_**HELLO I'VE DESIDED TO POST 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING AND IM GOING OUT CAMPING TOMORROW SO YEAH. IVE ALWAYS LOVED READING FAN FICS SO I WAS LIKE WHAT THE HEY I WANNA WRITE ONE AND WELL HERE I AM HEHEHE**_

* * *

_** Max, **_

TODAY WILL BE MY FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL. I AM SOOOOOOOOO EXSITED AND WELL YOU DONT HEAR THAT FROM ME OFFEN.

"Mom im leaving now tell Allyson and Alyssa I said good luck in 8th grade" I said as I went out side.

"Ok hunny have a great day tell me all about it when you come home and tell fang nudge iggy gazzy and angel that I said hey good luck and they can come after for a surprise'' Mom said after me

I hopped in to fangs car and I saw all my friends nudge gazzy angel iggy and fang today was already goin to be good

well my name is Maxine ride smith I have brown curly hair and hazel green eyes I have two sisters who are twins there names are Allyson nikkie smith and Alyssa Nicole smith they are identical with brown wild hair and brown eyes so how to tell them apart well Allyson is a girly girl with dresses and blah and Alyssa is more of a tom boy with jeans and baggy hoodies I am the same way that's why Alyssa is my fave sis.

my best friends are amazing fang has black hair and black eyes nudge has brown curly hair and milk chocolate eyes iggy has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes gazzy has blonde hair and blue eyes angel has blonde curly waist length hair and innocent blue eyes gazzy and angel are twins.

'' hey guys.'' isaid as I got into the car I ot heys and nods in return ''so high school huh were big kids now hahaha''I joked but everyone was quite. '' hey whats wrong ''I asked nobody answered me instead they ignored me and went on with there conversation.

when we got to school I walked in to the hallwas alone because my friends had ditched me. I went into the office and got my scedual. I went to my locker and threw my bag in there and got my class stuff. I went into my homeroom and sat down

my classes

1period homeroom with mrs. swyer

2period math with mr. boreman

3peroid English with

lunch

4period gym

5drama with

6 band with mr. jem

I looked aroung the class to see the rest of my classmates had shown up that included fang. he sat down next to me.

''is it me or is everyone ignoreing me.''i asked fang

''look max no one is ignoreing you they were nervious about highschool and stuff chillax'' fang said

our homeroom teacher had let us sit around and talk the rest of class me and fang exchanged secduals and turns out we have every class together

the ball rang so we went to math and took our seats I never really liked math it just really isn't my thing.

''hello classmy name is mr. boreman I am you math teacher and I hooe you like your seats cause youll be siting here for the of the semester.'' mr. boreman said '' now take out your books and open up to page 227 in your math books and listen as I explan_.'' I blocked him out and looked in my note book and started to draw and make a song

**some times I wonder if anyone cares.**

**or if they just really don't **

**my life is so weird and complicated and sometimes I feel as if i'm all alone **

**no one really knows who I am im full of secrets that can never be touched.**

**I cant be the girl every one want me to be **

** cause im meeee and no one can change that **

**I hear the voices in the hall they wisper about how ugly I am but hey**

**I don't really care **

**cause im mmeeee and no one can change that**

**one time not to long ago I was so alone where I thought the world would be better with out mee ohhh ohhh **

**but now here I stand tall and free im hand in hand with my friend **

**and im freeeee**

**I cant be the girl everyone wants me to be **

**cause im meeeeeee**

**I hear voices in the hall they whisper abouth how ugly I am but**

**hey I don't care **

**cause im meeeee**

**yeah baby im meee you cant change me you cant brake me **

**so don't tryyyyy yeahhhhhh_ cause im_**_ meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

I finished with the song and closed my ote book as the bell rang

* * *

time skip

I got out of school and went to my house I told my friends at lunch that my mom had a surprise for us and to go to my house so yeah.

''Hello kids how are you '' my mom asked . good we replied

my mom gave us cookies and told us to wait down here for our suprize

'' I wonder what I is?'' angel asked

"me too". I said

'' I think is really nice'' nudge said

'' me too she is totally nice" I said

" I feel bad for her I cant believe that her daughter Carissa was kid napped"Gazzy said

'ME EHTIHER'' we all replied

soon my mom came down stairs with boxes in herhand she gave us each a box

'' ok guys open your gifts'' mymom said

we opened our box and I got a wait for it wait for it A PUPPY it was a black scotty dog

'' max his name is total'' mom said

''why?'' I asked

'' because he is a total pain in my butt''. mom said then we all laughed and we had fun the rest of the day

fang got a gutar nudge got a kitten named fluffikins iggy got a bomb building kit gazzy got a scince kit and angel got a camara and scrap book.

So today was really cool

* * *

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK THE SONG WAS WRITEN BY ME IT HAS NO NAME IF YOU HAVE A NAME SUGGSTION THEN LET ME KNOW HOW WAS IS GOOD BAD EHH **_

_**QOTC IF YOU HAD TO LEARN TO PLAY ONE INSTUMENT WHAT WOULD IT BE MINE IS A PIANO I KNOW HOW TO PLAY 3 SONGS **_


	3. Dumb mistakes and happy families

_**HEY GUYS HOW IS IT GOING? JUST WANATED TO SAY THAT I HOPE PEOPLE ARE READING THIS BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO LOOK LIKE A DUMMY WRITING TO MYSELF! LOL ANYWAYS I WANTED TO START OUT 15 YEARS AFTER CARISSA WAS KIDNAPPED SO I COULD DO EVERY OTHER CHAPTER IN 3RD PRESON SO THAT WAY YOU UYS WOULD HEAR OR READ MAX'S PAST THAT NOT EVEN SHE KNOWS ABOUT IM SORRY IF YOU GOT CUNFUSED ON HOW CARISSA WS KIDNAPPED AND YOU NOT KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE TIME WELL SO THIS CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN THAT. SO READ ALONG LITTLE (OR BIG) ONES AND TELL ME HOW I DO**_

* * *

_ 3RD PERSON_

_13 YEARS AGO._

* * *

_JAYDAN AND STEALLA WERE OUT OF HOPE. THE POLICE HAD GIVEN UP THE SEARCH AND TOLD THEM IT WAS BEST IF THEY MOVED ON._

_ THEY TRIED TO FORGET ABOUT THE LITTLE GIRL THAT GAVE THEM SO MUCH HOPE AND HAPPYNESS. EVERYDAY THEY WALK BY THE GIRLS ROOM AND THEY PRAY THAT THE GIRL THAT THEY CALLED THERE OWN WAS SAFE FROM THE HARM AND CRAZYNESS AND THAT THEY WILL FIND THE GIRL AND BRING HER HOME BEFORE ANYTHING BAD HAPPENED._

_ THEY HAD 2 KIDS TWINS THEY WERE BOYS JOSH AND SAMMY THEY WERE THERE HOPE AND HAPPYNESS SOON THEY WERNT ALL MOPEY AND SAD LIKE THEY HAD BEEN. THEY WERE NOW FULL OF LIFE AND ALERT. THIS TIME THEY THOUGHT THIS TIME OUR BOYS WILL NOT BE KIDNAPPED _

_AND SO THE BOYS WERE NOT _

_ STEALLA HAD GOTTEN A JOB IN A LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL AS A ENGLISH TEACHER AND TOLD ALL HER STUDENTS THE STORY OF CARISSA AND HOW SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY A MAN. SHE WOULD SHOW PICTURES AND THE NOTE._

_JAYDAN WAS NOW AN OWNER AT A MUSIC STORE AND GAVE FREE LESSONS ON INSTRUMENTS AND SOLD WOULD NOT TELL ANYONE OF THE GIRL THAT WAS KIDNAPPED HE JUST DIDNT WANT TO RELIVE THE PAST. HE HAD ALWAYS TOLD STEALLA THAT SHE NEEDED TO MOVE ON AND THAT CARISSA WOULDNT HAVE WANTED TO SEE HER PARENTS MOPEING AROUND._

_ THEY HAD A FEW PICTURES OF CARISSA ON THE WALL BUT AFTER THE TWINS WERE BORN THEY JUST COULDNT STAND SEEING IT ANYMORE ALSO THEY DIDNT WANT THE BOYS TO KNOW WHO SHE WAS...WELL NOT AT THE TIME ATLEAST_

* * *

_ JEB AND MARY WERE SO HAPPY THAT THEY HAD MAXINE AND THERE TWINS AS MAXINE WAS 2 THE TWINS WERE1 _

_SO JEB MARY MAXINE ALLYSON AND ALYSSA WERE A HAPPY FAMILY. AND GET THIS NOT ONCE DID THEY COMPLAIN NOT ONCE DID THEY HIT OR RAPE OR STUFF LIKE THAT. TO THEM MAXINE WAS THERES LIKE THEY HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO HER AND NOT STEALLA AND JAYDN._

_ THEY HAD THERE REASON FOR TAKING MAXINE. WELL BECAUSE IF THEY DIDNT HER PARENTS WOULD HAVE SOLD HER TO THE ITEX WHEN SHE WAS 2. HOW THWY KNEW THIS WAS BECAUSE JEB AND MARY WERE EXPERAMENTS THEMSELVES WINGS AND ALL WELL JEB HAD MIND READING POWERS AND HE 'HEARD' STEALLA AND JAYDN THINKING AOUT SELLING HER BECAUSE THEY NEEDED MONEY AND WITH CARISSA AROUND THEY COULDNT MAKE MONEY ONLY WAIST._

_ WELL WHEN THEY HAD THE TWINS THEY HAD WINGS AS WELL. YET MAXINE HADNT KNOWN SO THEY NEVER SHOWN THERE WINGS TO HER AND NEVER THE TWINS WINGS_

* * *

_STEALLA AND JAYDN WHERE DOWN RIGHT DUMB IF THEY HADNT BEEN THINKING ABOUT SELLING CARISSA THEN EVERY THING WOULD BE FINE AND NON OF THIS WOULD OF EVER HAPPENED_

* * *

**_WELL WHAT DO YA THINK YOU LIKE YOULOVE?_**

**_QOTC IF YOU COULD HAD ONE WISH WHAT WOULD IT BE_**


	4. gOOD BYE

This story is going up for adoption. Sadly I have no thoughts on how to continue this story. Also I have 4 stories I am writing. As strange as it was it happened, The flock in a new way, annoying Fang, And a o.c I am creating. Plus I have a story poll with 3 stories, Helpless mutant, House Of Lies, and Taste of reality.

So I simply cannot continue this story. Who ever wants this can have it.

GOODBYE MY FRIST FAN FICTION.


End file.
